Entrust My Heart To You
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: I'm yearning for an impossible love. It's painful, it's heart-breaking, but I'll still believe in it. It's impossible, I'm aware, but I want to slip my hand into yours, and entrust my heart to you, and hope my heart reaches you.


Title: Entrust My Heart To You  
Full Summary: I'm yearning for an impossible love. It's painful, it's heart-breaking, but I'll still believe in it. It's impossible, I'm aware, but I want to slip my hand into yours, and entrust my heart to you, and hope my heart reaches you.  
Rating: T  
Pairings: LenxGumi one-sided, LenxMiku.  
Warnings: One-sided love, angst...  
Genre: Romance/Angst. One-shot.  
Disclaimer: Do not own any Vocaloid. They belong to their respective owners.

Image: Found on the LenxMiku Fansite. I do not own it and will take it down if requested by respective owner.

Love can hurt sometimes, can't it...? Not that I know how it's like...

Comments and critisms would be gladly appreciated! Thank you.

* * *

_I like you._

A tipsy smile hung on the green-haired girl's face as she sat on the bench of the park, watching in unspoken delight as the blonde male pushed the swing his sister sat on while she fiddled with a beautifully wrapped box in her hands, a ribbon in pink topping it off. The two's lively laughter lightened the atmosphere; she tilted her head to the side, as if curious, contemplating; then her smile broke into a grin.

_I like you. I really like you._

Her legs swinging back and forth idly, she mouthed to herself, over and over whilst she watched the tow, joyful, brimming with happiness. She saw him with his cheeky grin, sweat trickling down his face during the hot evening, blonde hair almost a radiant gold, wide blue eyes sparkling, and decided, then and there, she loved to see him like that, and sealed it into her memory, vowing to herself, she would never forget it as long as she lived.

Her clutch on the box in her hands tightened; she frowned to herself, biting her lower lip.

_I like you. I really do I really, really do. But I don't have the bravery to tell you._

_Why?_

* * *

'Miss Gumi!'

She jumped as a hand slammed against her desk, her knee banging against the bottom of her desk. In an attempt to subdue the pain ringing at her knee, she bit at her lower lip, and then looked up into the raging dark eyes of her teacher.

'I see someone hasn't been paying attention in class,' her teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru said with a huff, and snatched away the notebook in her hands; the notebook she had been doodling on. With a tiny whimper she reached out to it like a child having her toy taken away by a parent. 'Stand up,' he ordered as he inspected her doodles; she complied, of course, not wanting to face the fury of her teacher. 'Tell me; what good does it bring you to doodle a fellow student – Kagamine Len – on your notebook when you should be learning?' Her face immediately lowered as the giggles broke out in the classroom to hide the faint blush that was rising and the tears beginning to brim in her eyes. She clenched her fists in an attempt to calm herself. She could almost see her crush's face contort in disgust and embarrassment. 'Care to explain to me what this is all about?'

She trembled lightly, attempting not to let her tears spill; she did not supply an answer. With a huff, her teacher trudged off to his desk whilst taking her notebook with him. She stood for the rest of the class, waiting for the bell to ring so her punishment would come to an end.

…_I didn't do it on purpose, teacher._

* * *

'So, anyways, there I was, having collected eight pages like a badass, and all I needed to do was find that freaking ladder*… Gumi?' Mizki lightly tapped the shoulder of her friend, who jumped, startled, toppling over the bento on her lap that her brother masterfully prepared, all the contents spilling onto the ground. Seeing the rice, along with everything else sprayed on the ground, tears brimmed in her eyes, her odd habit of biting her lip kicking in once more.

'Ah! I'm sorry… I'll get you something else to eat, 'kay, don't cry on me now…' the girl's best friend stood up from the bench on the basketball field, waving her hands apologetically. Then, setting a hand on her hip, she flipped her black bangs and huffed, 'Well that wouldn't have happened if you paid attention to your lunch! Jeez, you're always staring out at the distance. I swear, you're so dippy…'

Her friend's voice was already tuned out as she stared out at the basketball field once more, watching the basketball match, or, to be more precise, the star player of said basketball match. She watched as a fellow player passed the ball to him, and, with a leap, he dunked the ball into the net, earning cheers from his fellow teammates.

'Awesome shot, Len!'

'Heh, couldn't have done it without you, Piko!'

There it was, the face she always longed to see: the cheeky grin, sweat gleaming under the sun, his hair a bright shade of gold, the gleam in his eyes. She broke into a fit of giggles, head tipping to the side in a silly smile.

_Ah, how I could watch that face of yours forever._

'Ugh! Look at you! You're doing it again!'

* * *

She rushed out of class, panting, not bothering to wait for her best friend, bag barely slung over her shoulder, the box gripped tightly in her hands. He should be still there, he should be still there…

There!

That flash of blonde hair in the crowd – he was still in sight. She ran forward, squirming through the crowd with much effort. She couldn't miss him now; she neglected cleaning duties just for this moment -

' – Len!'

She didn't know how she tripped, but she did, and was sent sprawling onto the ground. Thank goodness the box lied safely in her hands. She pushed herself up, coughing dust, panting, hands wobbly, and raised her head to scan the crowd.

He was gone, along with the crowd.

'Jeez, Gumi! What's wrong with you' A hand rested on her shoulder; no doubt Mizki's. 'What's with the rush, huh? You could've got hurt, y'know… And to abandon your duties as well! Kiyoteru's gonna have a fit if he finds out! Jeez, you don't know how much people bust their butt worrying about you…'

But she wasn't listening to her. She just stared, at where the crowd once was, and a lone tear slipped down her face. She couldn't hold in the little sob that boiled up in her.

'…and, like, you just – aw hell, what now? Did you hurt yourself? What's wrong? Don't tell me I was too hard on you! Gumi…'

* * *

_What will it take for you to notice me?_

_What will it take for me to finally slip my hand into yours, to have my heart entrusted to you?_

… _Len…_

* * *

She barely noticed the note that had suddenly fluttered onto her table, needless to say the person to put said note on her desk.

Puzzled, she picked it up, and saw her name written in black – GUMI. With a tiny shrug, she unfolded it, wondering who it could be and for what the note was sent. The thought of it being him made her heart quicken, but oh, sure enough, that was wishful thinking…

The note fully unfolded, she read it silently to herself.

_Gumi –_

_Meet me at the school's roof once the bell rings.  
_

That was it. Nothing else.

Could it really be him? It didn't seem to be of his handwriting, though, Then who was it? Mizki? No, she knew that girl – she would just outright blurt it instead of being oh-so secretive…

Oh, well. She'd find out then, wouldn't she? With a hum, she stashed the note in her pocket, secretly hoping it really was him…

* * *

Of course, it wasn't him. But who it was surprised her.

The sender of the note turned to face her, twin teal pigtails swinging with her movement. 'Gumi?' She asked. Said girl let out a little gulp and nodded, nervous all of a sudden, the odd habit of biting her lower lip kicking in, her clutching the box in her hands, concealed behind her back, tightly.

The girl gave her a sincere, perfect smile. 'Nice to meet you. I'm Hatsune Miku. I trust you know who I am?'

Of course she did. The smartest girl in her class – who wouldn't know her? Perfect poise, perfect smile, perfect grades, and – best of all – a swinging voice that was said to make the birds stop singing, make the air still – everything stopped to listen to her divine voice.

She felt baffled as to why Miku would want to meet her. It had to be a very serious matter, with her wanting to meet in privacy…

Receiving no answer, Miku affirmed it as a yes. 'Well… I have a – a serious matter to discuss with you.' The expression on her Miku's face turned deadly serious, confirming her suspicions and stunning herself to the point where she feared to breathe. As if satisfied her message got across, she huffed. After a stifling pause, the girl spoke, in her melodious, charming voice:

'You like Len, don't you?'

She froze. At that instant, time seemed to stop. Her grip on the box tightened significantly; she almost crushed the contents. The girl in front of her held her gaze, those seemingly innocent eyes boring holes into her.

'I'll take that as a yes. Well…' she laughed almost bitterly. 'You're not the only one.' Miku continued, every word firmly rooting itself in the girl's heart, threatening to pierce through it. 'I figured it's only fair to tell you this, since you like him as well… He has basketball practice today. I've invited him to meet me in the school's garden when his basketball practice finishes. I… I will be confessing my feelings to him then.'

The silence threatened to suffocate the green-haired girl – she was stunned. She couldn't believe she was hearing all of this.

'During practice, he'll have a few breaks, even a thirty-minute break. You… you have that time to confess to him. You can even confess to him once practice finishes. I… I am giving you a chance, Gumi. Do you understand?' Miku said, every word slicing through thin air. 'Once that time passes, I will confess to him.' She took a breath. 'So you have that time to do so. I… I hope you understand.' With that, she walked past Gumi in a swift step, whispering by her ear: 'I'm sorry. I really am.'

Miku left the roof, footsteps loud within the stifling silence, alone, standing rigid, tears pooling in her eyes and overflowing down her cheeks. The grip on the box she held loosened, and it felt to the ground with a _thunk_, the contents within no doubt shattering, just like her heart.

Gumi sank onto her knees.

* * *

_I like you._

She watched silently, from a distance, behind a tree, at the twin-teal-pigtailed girl and the blonde boy with his hair tied into a little knot behind his head, a basketball in his hands, eyes glinting with happiness, sweat trickling down his face, his cheeky grin mirroring the others.

'Oh… Len! Thank you… thank you so much! I-I thought you would reject me or something…'

Ha ha! Miku… wow. How could I reject you? Hell, I couldn't accept anyone else but you.'

'Len… Oh, th-thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so h-happy…'

'H-Hey, don't cry now… ha ha ha…'

The box held in the hand behind her back was held on to even more tightly, as if it were a lifeline. A sad smile graced her lips, and a lone tear fell from her eye.

_I like you, Len._

_But I can't seem to tell you that._

_What will it take for you to like me back?_

She spun around and left, silently, not a trace left behind, leaving the happy two together within each other's embrace.

'At least he will be happy with her, right?'

* * *

_Can you feel my heart reaching out to yours?_

* * *

'Ha ha! Oh, that's funny Miku.'

'I know, right? …oh, Len, look. There's something on your table.'

'Oh?' Len's gaze swept over his desk – his girlfriend was right. A box, clumsily wrapped with a worn-out ribbon topping it off. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, and without another word picked the box up and began unwrapping it. Within was a box, and when he opened it, there was a piece of chocolate in the shape of a wobbly heart, one of the few many flaws of it being the heart was split to half. Underneath it was wedged a folded piece of paper.

'Miku? Did you make this?' Len asked, waving the box in his hand lightly.

'No…' Miku denied, shaking her head.

Len frowned. 'I see… maybe the note will give me a clue or two…' He lifted the chocolate up and took out the note. Unfolding it, he inspected the contents silently.

_I'm yearning for an impossible love._

_It's painful, it's heart-breaking, but I'll still believe in it._

_It's impossible, I'm aware, but I want to slip my hand into yours_

_And entrust my heart to you, and hope my heart reaches you._

* * *

_* _This is a reference to Slender Man's Shadow's Prison Map! Which I do not own.

A/N: Thanks to my brother for saving the day with the awesome title!

Anyway, how was it?

Do you think it seems a bit two-shot-ish? If you think this should be a two-shot do tell.

I hope to cook up two stories for the one-week holiday I have now for Chinese New Year.

To those that are celebrating Chinese New Year like me, Happy (late) Chinese New Year!

Once again comments and critisms would be gladly appreciated. Thank you for taking your time reading my story.


End file.
